Viola Mae Masen, nice to WAIT! MASEN!
by MissChiefNMashmellows
Summary: Yeah, Masen. Edward has a sister. And she's alive and 16. How? What? WHY? Read pwetty please!
1. Meet the Goodwins

As EVERYONE knows I did not create the awesome TWILIGHT series... otherwise Edward would have an equally cute werewolf brother i could marry. :D Also note, i appreciate creative criticism, but harsh flames will be used to roast marshmellows for my smores. This is my first story PLEASE be gentle.

The student body of Forks High School was surprised. Not because the Cullens were missing, it was sunny and they had all gone on their usual 'camping' trip, taking Bella with them. No the student body was shocked because the new students were sitting at the Cullens table… what was it about that table that attracted the beautiful, mysteriously aloof new students? Was it the placement, which caused sunlight to shine just that few meters behind you giving off a divine glow? Was the air clearer or the food better? No one knew but it was clear, not only were the Goodwins the same caliber as the Cullens but had the same taste in seating.

Since their appearance this morning everyone had been craning their necks to see them in their corner of the cafeteria. Being foster siblings the Goodwins, of course, looked nothing alike. The elder twins Archie and Theodore both sported soft blonde curls, bright blue eyes and perfect white teeth behind gorgeous crooked smiles; they'd been officially adopted by Sarah Goodwin at age 8 ten years ago.

The seventeen year old Audrey Ruston and Virginia Goodwin had already been marked as potential targets for the single men of the community. Virginia had long blonde hair that she was wearing up in a chignon along with startling brown eyes and pale gold skin, Audrey seemed an almost 'negative' of Virginia with her short red hair and laughing blue eyes with skin a creamy mocha brown. Although Virginia had been adopted at the age of 11 and Audrey remained a foster it was hard to find one without the other, making it slightly difficult for their hopeful suitors to find a date.

The last two siblings in this motley sextuplet were Fredrick Goodwin (17) and Viola Mae (16). Fredrick, while not as charming as his older 'brothers', possessed dark brown hair and intense brown eyes giving him a strong mysterious vibe that was completely at odds with the bright happy nature all the Goodwin brood seemed to possess. Viola Mae was the more striking of the two with pale freckled skin, big green eyes and a mess of coppery bronze hair that fell to her shoulders and fell around her face. Her laughter rang around the cafeteria as they talked causing hundreds of boys to go into a trance. Ok, well not _hundreds_ of boys but certainly more than three.

"Mike Newton repulses me…" Archie mumbled, just within hearing range of his siblings. This caused raised eyebrows all round, although the reactions of Rey (Audrey) and Ginny (Virginia) were slightly hesitated as they seemed to have been distracted for the past couple of minutes. Vi (Viola) bit her lip and tried not to roll her eyes at the pair as she asked.

"And pray tell, dear brother, why is this?"

"He keeps imagining you and Bella Cullen in very compromising positions with him. It's disturbing." He grimaced and his brother patted his arm.

"Who is this Bella Cullen?" Virginia was curious, the group had been hearing about the mysterious Cullens all day. Alexander thought for a moment as he mentally brought up everything he knew.

"Isabella Cullen nee Swan. Married to Edward Cullen; brother of Emmett and Alice Cullen, foster brother of Jasper and Rosalie Hale."

"Why aren't they here today?" Viola answered that question.

"Apparently when it's sunny Dr. Cullen takes them camping."

"So we won't see them till the end of the week?" Audrey seemed saddened by this.

Theodore shrugged his shoulders, "If the weather report is right." Everyone laughed and Archie cast a deeply (mock) serious look at Theodore.

"Ted, the weather reports are never wrong." This caused the whole table to erupt into laughter.

BELLA's POV

We'd had fun 'camping' that week choosing to actually go on the last day Alice predicted sunshine. I sighed as we winded through the roads, headed to school again. Edward smiled over at me.

"Cheer up, we've only got a few more months of school and then we have to move again." I nodded and gazed out my window. I couldn't help missing the lovely weekend we'd spent together, I laughed at myself. We had forever together; a few hours of school wouldn't matter.

Edward stiffened as we entered the school grounds. "…Goodwins…?" he whispered so fast it looked like his lips hadn't moved. Suddenly he laughed, "It seems we have new students. Quite popular." He relayed to the others before he laughed again. "And they've been sitting at 'our' table apparently." I noticed Alice smile, she loved new students. Even if she hadn't predicted their arrival.

We saw the Goodwins immediately after we exited the Volvo. Five of them rolled up in a dark blue Porsche and Edward identified them to us as they climbed out of the car.

"Theodore and Archie are the twins, Archie's the one in the blue jeans. Virginia's the blonde and the red-head girl is Audrey. And the boy driving is Fredrick." He stopped for a minute and frowned. "Viola?" Almost as if on cue a dark silver motorbike roared through the parking lot and into the space beside the Porsche. The rider lifted the helmet to show us a mass of copper brown hair before jumping off the bike. The enthusiastic greetings from the already identified Goodwins confirmed her to be the missing Viola Mae. The bell for the beginning of school rang causing us to have to turn and head to our first period without a chance to examine these new comers further.

None of our morning periods seemed to be with any of the Goodwin tribe however, due to what Edward had overheard, we weren't surprised to find the twins, Audrey and Virginia sitting at 'our' table.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett stuck out the hands introducing themselves.

"Archie. This is my twin brother Ted and my sister and foster sister Audrey and Virginia. Vi and Freddie should be around here somewhere." Both Edward and Archie frowned as they shook hands, looking as though they were trying to figure something out but couldn't. At that moment Fredrick burst in carrying an unconscious Viola in his arms.

"She fell… again." This simple explanation seemed suffice for the Goodwins as they parted and allowed him to lay her down on the table.

"Did she hit her head?"

"Should I call Sarah?" Fredrick nodded in response.

"I think that would be best, she may need some time off school."

I moved closer to the unconscious girl, who had her eyes closed and was frowning. I noticed that one of the navy fingerless gloves she was wearing had started to fall off, revealing a small scar. I reached out to put it back on but Virginia beat me to it. I moved back again, feeling uncomfortably like I had been close to discovering something I shouldn't have.

She smiled guardedly at us as Edward offered to drive them to the hospital. "Thanks but we have it all under control." They continued out to the car, a cheery-yet- fretting procession, eating as they went.

We sat down once their car had pulled out, carrying only the girls, and the boys had proceeded off into some little known area of the school. Edward was still frowning. The reason soon became clear.

"I can't read their minds…"


	2. Viola the Klutz

I'll admit it... I only own Viola and the rest of the Goodwins (bless their little souls) and HOW IT SADDENS ME SO!!!!! lol, enjoy please. Also i'd like to thank all who have reviewed and hopefully will review. I love you... in a totally non-creepy internet type of way. :D And again, constructive criticism = happy, harsh flames = smores and toasted marshmallows.

~~~~~Edward's~~~~~POV~~~~~

Bella tried to soothe me the entire way home; however it was as disconcerting as the first time, once again I could not read someone's mind, only this was magnified by five. I found myself dwelling on it the entire journey. Due to a moment of distraction caused by my distress (I may have slammed the door of the Volvo just a _little too hard_…) I failed to Jacob and Nessie coming to greet us until I saw Bella speaking to them. Jacob was frowning slightly.

"What's happened?" I was anxious, two problems was a little beyond my handling at this emotional point in time.

"We think we've spotted a new wolf, but no one knows where or who." Jacob seemed worried, although it was well hidden behind a bright grin. However, we all knew Sam's pack had been playing up in the last months and any 'visitors' were a worry.

Nessie voiced her opinion, "Do you think it has something to do with the new family in town? Apparently they bought a house on the border."

"I doubt it." Alice replied, "I've had a few visions of them and they're all showing up fine…"

"I can't read their minds…," I added quickly, when Jacob looked my way.

"Do you think you should try to become acquainted? Just to be sure," Nessie asked as Bella smiled down at her. She was sounding like a cross between us more and more each day. We all nodded, it couldn't hurt.

The next day as we sat down to lunch and tried to discuss how we were going to approach the the Goodwins, the majority favored sitting back for a bit although I saw that my dear Bella had already made up her mind to go over to them anyway. Fortunately I did not have to restrain her, as fun as that would be now there was no danger of injuring her, as the Goodwins (minus Viola) came to us.

"I'm sorry if we were a bit brisk yesterday." Theodore apologized, "We're just very used to dealing with Vi's accidents ourselves."

I gestured for them to sit down at the table, "It's fine. However it sounded like this had happened before."

Audrey laughed as she slid in between Virginia and Emmett. "It happens a lot; Vi's mind's in the clouds so often she tends to forget her feet are on the ground. Her lack of natural grace doesn't help either. " My Bella smiled empathetically.

"I can relate - I used to be quite the klutz. I've improved though."

The group nodded, "She'll manage better too… eventually. She just doesn't know the layout of the school yet."

Virginia giggled through her sandwich. "I give her two hours before she hurts herself when she gets back though."

Archie shook his head, "I give her a day at least."

Audrey raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like a bet. Name your price." She pulled out a notebook.

"My new Manolo Blahniks," Virginia's contribution caused Alice to sit up and start an excited conversation with the blonde.

"My one-of-a-kind Babe Ruth Trading Card."

" Ok, anyone else in?" Audrey looked around at the others.

"I bet a week and my earliest Elvis record." Theodore added.

"I'm betting 5 hours and my favourite Claire de Luna CD." Audrey mumbled, her tongue sticking out slightly. Everyone looked at Fredrick expectantly.

"1 hour and I bet a ride in my car, no questions asked."

Theodore let out a long whistle. "I'm definitely going to have to win now…"

~~~~~Edward~~~~~Loves~~~~~Bella~~~~~Forever~~~~~

Over the next few days the Goodwins sat with us.

Alice, Rosalie, Virginia and Audrey held very deep conversations about fabric texture and drape (note sarcasm). Jasper and Emmett got along very well with Archie and Theodore, discussing all kinds of things from paintball to game statistics. I was content just to hug Bella to my chest and listen silently to my siblings' thoughts. I hummed Bella's Lullaby softly as I watched Fredrick text on his phone, a small hint of a grin on his face.

"Who are you texting?" My wife's voice rang out. The boy looked startled for a moment, then smiled sheepishly.

"Viola; She's complaining about feeling like a caged animal. I just told her she should be able to come back to school soon."

"You guys are close?" I asked a little amused at how much he obviously cared for her.

"Yes." He nodded at the other pairs, "By default at first but as we've gotten to know each other it's become more by choice."

"What's she like?"

Fredrick laughed, "She's one-of-a-kind. You'll see what I mean when she comes back."

~~~~~~Bella's~~~~~POV~~~~~

The next day I arrived early to lunch to find someone sitting at our table. On our table to be more precise. As the girl turned towards me I recognized her as Viola. She kneeled on the edge nearest to me as I came closer.

"Hi! You must be Bella." Her greeting reminded me slightly of Alice in its enthusiasm but also in some way of Edward. But then most things reminded me of Edward or Nessie these days.

"And you must be Viola. Welcome to Forks."

"Thank you," she replied, shaking my hand. Her smile was slightly crooked and full of curiosity. All of a sudden she leant forward so our noses were almost touching. "You have really pretty eyes. They're such a beautiful shade of butterscotch." I would have blushed if I could and as she leant back I noticed her eyes.

"So are yours; they look so green." She actually did blush.

"Thank you; they're a gift from my mother." Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me, and felt myself pushed aside, fortunately to be caught by Edward. Viola's eyes widened as she was pulled forward into Freddie's embrace.

"Freddie!" The smiles on both their faces made me glance at the others who were also laughing at their antics. Freddie swung her around before setting her gently down on the table.

"What are you doing here, our dear invalid?"

The rest of the Goodwins gathered around them. "We were wondering the same thing." Viola smiled hugging each of them in turn.

"All better!" She swung-jump off the table hitting her hand in the process. "Oooooooh," She grimaced shaking her hand. Edward strode forward and gently placed her back on the table before examining her hand.

"Uh, what are you doing?" The pleasant demeanor seemed to have reduced slightly as she watched his examination, frowning.

"My father's a doctor and my wife was a bit of a klutz, I know what I'm doing." He muttered hotly. After a few moments he declared, "Looks like you just bruised your knuckles, you should be…" Green met topaz and for a moment a glitter of remembrance flickered through the air, "…fine."

Viola didn't break eye contact as she answered, "Uh… thanks. Hey boys could you get me some ice?"

Quick as a flash, Theodore had removed a few pieces of ice from a random girl's drink (she didn't seem to mind) and placed them in the handkerchief that Archie had removed from his pocket. The handkerchief was then handed to Virginia who pressed it onto Viola's knuckles while Audrey secured it using a wide ribbon from her hair. The smooth chain of events was obviously well practiced and Viola grimaced again, causing Fredrick to laugh.

"What are we ever going to do with you?" he asked her, rubbing her back.

"Love me, feed me, never leave me." She joked back.

He shook his head and hugged her; Jasper was smiling as Fred took Viola over to the salad bar, his arm still around her shoulder.

"They're very close aren't they?" He stated conversationally.

"Like brother and sister." Virginia confirmed.

"Do they have siblings?" I asked, watching as the pair chatted.

"Most of us are single children but…" Archie frowned, "I _think_ Viola used to have a brother; Anthony something-or-other. He died a while back though and she hardly ever talks about him."

Viola and Freddie returned, displaying a highly unequal balance of sweet versus healthy.

"So what were you talking about?" Viola managed to successfully nestle into a spot between Emmet and Archie. I was unsure how to approach the subject, however Ted beat me too it.

"We were just telling them about your brother…"

"Oh," the sadness in her eyes was evident and Jasper, not able to handle the emotion, tried to change the subject.

"Were you fond of him?"

Viola nodded, "Yes. We were… very close. He was only two years older than me." We sat in silence for a moment before she spoke again. "And this is an entirely too morose subject to discuss during lunch. Especially on my first day back. Tell me what you've all been up to this week!" The smile was back and we all went along with it. But something was nagging at the back of my mind.


	3. The Rule of the Twister Queen

Ok... i'm sure if you've been reading the story properly (1st chapter, then 2nd chapter, etc.) then it will be clear to you I don't own anyone but Viola and the rest of the Goodwins. Why? Because unfortunately my name is not Stephanie Meyer... Otherwise I'd be rich and not working as a casual, would i?

~~~~Still~~~~Bella's~~~~POV~~~~

As we watched Viola interact during the day I was surprised by her child-like innocence which was carefully watched by Freddie's parent-like eye. Emmet commented that it reminded him of Edward watching me when I was human, which caused all of us to laugh and Edward to hit him. It seemed obvious that Freddie would protect Viola no matter what. That was…until we learnt 'The Rule'.

It started with Jake Adamson and Paul Simons trying to ask Audrey and Virginia out to a movie.

"No thanks." It was the third time this answer had been repeated and the boys still didn't seem to be getting the idea, pushing the girls up against their lockers. Fredrick finally intervened.

"Guys, they said no…" Only to be knocked to the ground at Viola's feet. Viola looked up. Something about her had changed; the other students edged away, Archie whispering, "Oh no…" under his breath, as she stepped forward.

"Uh hum, did you just _knock_ my _brother_ to the ground?" The two boys turned around seeming extremely tall compared to the small Viola. She continued, her questions obviously rhetorical, "_After_ he tried to prevent you from harassing my _sisters_ further?" There was definitely a dangerous edge to her voice. The boys looked over her shoulders at her brothers who were giving them definite _'You-have-no-hope'_ looks. Virginia and Audrey slipped out from behind the boys as the boys stepped back until their backs against the lockers. The air fairly shimmered with heat as Viola took another step forward, only to be held back by the three boys.

"Viola…" Archie's voice was stern and the girl sighed before stepping back.

"Ok, ok. Can I at least tell them the rule?" the boys nodded, Archie and Freddie removing their arms so Ted, obviously the strongest, was the only one holding Viola; evidently for precautions.

Paul evidently thought this meant the danger was over because he boldly asked, "What rules?"

"THE Rule, you half-wit," Viola glared at him. Jake, the more perceptive of the two, fearfully asked what this rule was.

"The Rule goes something like this." She folded her arms, more to stop them from clenching then actual anger, "DO NOT mess with my family. I don't think anyone's ever benefitted from making me cross and I sincerely doubt you two shall be the first." With this she turned to walk away, however she saw Fredrick, who was now sporting the beginnings of a black eye, and turned back.

"Also, it may be wise to remember if you ever hurt my brother again, I have fallen down the stairs enough times to know how to make it look like an accident." She began to smile softly as she walked over to Fredrick.

"Come on Freddie-boy; let's get you over to the nurse." She began to pull him down the stairs after her, stopping a few steps down before leaping back to the top. She walked over to us.

"Would you like to come too?" Her invitation seemed to include all of us, "I find large crowds rather stuffy myself." The entire hallway seemed to watch as we all filed down the stairs. It was very quiet for once.

~~~~Woah!~~~~What~~~~Just~~~~Happened~~~~

We sat in silence in the waiting room until Virginia tentatively crossed the room and knelt in front of Viola.

"Hey Vi, about back there…"

Viola looked up and smiled weakly, "I know, I know. I shouldn't lose my temper. But harassing you and then hitting Freddie… I just couldn't help it." She made a pleading unhappy face that caused a small smile to erupt on Virginia's face.

"Actually I wanted to thank you." Viola looked surprised, causing the twins to burst out laughing.

"Yeah you rocked. Those boys were white as sheets." Viola blushed at Ted's compliment as Fredrick and Audrey ,who had received a few minor bruises in the tussle, walked into the room.

"A blushing Mae-flower? Now what's going on here?" He pulled her up and hugged her. "How are you, slugger?"

"Good."She nuzzled his chest, "You're not upset?" He laughed.

"Upset about what you did? No."

"So I didn't undermine your manliness or anything?"

"No. Manliness perfectly intact, thank you."

Virginia pulled Audrey close. "Are you ok?"

"Fine… Just a little battered." They hugged for a few minutes before we all began to head out.

"Hey…" I called out suddenly as the Goodwins started to get into their car. "Would you like to drive home with us?"

The group looked surprised, then they nodded.

"We'll follow you and call Sarah on the way there." Audrey called out as they all piled into the red Saab.

We were nearly home and both Emmett and Jasper were clearly amused by the antics of those in the car behind us. The twins had exited in town because they had to 'pick something up' so it was just Freddie driving with the three girls in the back bopping to music. Even Edward tried not to laugh as Audrey and Virginia randomly burst into a rendition of 'Lollipop'.

We first gave the Goodwins a tour of the house. It took bit of time to explain the lack of beds, although fortunately Nessie entered at that moment, Jacob following her.

"They're hidden in the walls, they fold out." Everyone seemed happy with that answer although slightly intimidated by my daughter and her extremely tall boyfriend except Viola, who rushed forward, shook their hands, and began the introductions.

"Hey, would you like to play a game with us? I play a mean twister." She raised her eyebrows and grinned.

Virginia scoffed, "You came second the last THREE times. To me I might add." Viola hit her gently, but Virginia leapt back slightly. We'd noticed over the course of the tour that everyone except Fredrick seemed slightly wary of Viola this afternoon, though it still wasn't clear why.

"Yes but you also cheated the last FOUR times. So HA! I'm still Twister Queen!" Jacob seemed amused by this conversation.

"You cheated and she still won?"

Ted nodded, "She would have one the second time too had it not been for the arrow mysteriously moving from red to blue." Nessie laughed.

"Well then Miss Twister Queen, I'd very much like to take you on." She smiled and hooked her arm through the one Viola offered. "Although I do warn you, we Cullens are highly competitive."

Viola smiled, "Good… I need a new challenge." She glanced pointedly at her siblings who all rolled their eyes.


	4. A Shocking Discovery

Disclaimer: Once again, DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Unfortunately...

Also I apologize for the long time since but i have been busy... sorry :(

~~~~Bella's~~~~POV~~~~

The game ended before it even started as the Cullens, Virginia, Audrey, Freddie and I descended the staircase to find Carisle and Esme talking to a woman who was standing next to Archie and Ted. The woman had long wavy silver-grey (yes grey) hair that reached the small of her back and bright blue eyes. The trio rushed forward, crying 'Sarah!' Obviously this was their guardian. Carlisle turned held his hand out, indicating for us to come forward.

"Sarah, these are my 'children'; Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie and Edward. Also Edward's wife, Bella and their daughter Nessie. The young gentleman next to Nessie is Jacob, her werewolf boyfriend. Everyone, this is Sarah Goodwin. She and the rest of the Goodwins are 'similar' to us."

Sarah nodded towards us as she looked up from hugging the two girls, Freddie stood a little way away obviously cautious of physical contact. "It is very nice to meet you all." Suddenly she frowned and looked down at the teenagers around her. "Where's Viola?"

"WEEEEEEEE!" Everyone's attention whipped to the staircase as the aforementioned girl came sailing down the banister. Instinctively Jasper, who was closest to the end of the banister, reached his arms out which Viola flew into. She smiled cheekily up at him, before rolling easily out of his arms to face Sarah. "We so need to get one of those…" Sarah rolled her eyes and shook her head, this was obviously was a regular occurrence.

"Remember what happened last time we had a staircase? And you stuck the landing?" I raised my eyebrows, sounded like something I would do.

"How badly did you hurt yourself?"

Viola looked surprised, "I didn't hurt myself at all. Not even a scratch." She turned back to Sarah, "All I did was leave a TEENY, TINY dent in the floor…"

"Tiny dent? More like a crater." Ted muttered, causing Viola to hit him over the back of the head.

"It wasn't that big!" The Goodwins laughed as we began to move into the living room.

Once we'd sat down, Edward glanced over at Carlisle. "What do you mean by 'similar to us'?"

Viola, who was sitting across from him, shrugged. "The Goodwins, I mean we, are immortals." She got blank looks from everyone except Carlisle, "Kind of like vampires, except have to breathe, sleep, eat, etc. Basically very very very long living humans." She smiled.

"So you can still die?" Edward was leaning forward, as was Viola. It almost seemed like they were the only two in the room. I began to feel a little surprised at their instant connection although something told me I had nothing to fear from the petite copper-haired girl.

"Yes, but it only marginally easier then it is to kill a vampire. Although immortals can drown, suffocate, bleed to death, etc. It takes a decent amount of time."

Emmett nodded his appreciation, "Awesome."

"So what are you?" All the Goodwins looked at Jasper surprised, they obviously hadn't expected the question. Edward and Carlisle seemed to catch on.

"He's right, you referred to the Goodwins in third person before correcting yourself…"

"Suggesting you're not an Immortal…"

Viola blinked a couple times in shock before Freddie jumped in, "That's… we don't know what you're talking about? Viola's one of us…," the girl but her hand on his arm and shook her head.

"It's ok, Freddie." She looked over at us again, before locking eyes with Jasper, deadly serious. "You're right. I'm not an Immortal. I'm something much better… and much worse. And for the time being I need you guys to trust me when I say it is for your own good that you do not know what I am. Can you do that?"

One by one we nodded after which the seriousness Viola had gained appeared to melt away. The Goodwins stood up, preparing to leave, obviously we would continue the conversation when we next met. Suddenly Esme remembered something and raced up stairs, returning with a book with a blue padded cover. It was her acquaintance book, some time ago Alice and Rosalie had given Esme the book so that she could get the names of all the friendly vampires they met, it had now extended to include Jacob's pack and it seemed obvious now that she was going to get the Goodwins to sign it.

Esme held it out, explaining the book. "Do you think you could write your names in it? Along with your dates of birth, if you don't mind." They nodded their assent.

As Sarah took up the pen she asked, "Our original names of course?" Esme nodded, smiling.

Finally, Viola had finished signing the book with a flourish and handed it back, thanking us for our hospitality. They pulled their coats back on and headed out the door, already laughing and arguing over who would get the front seat. We waved them off before heading back inside, where Esme began to prepare dinner for Nessie and Jacob.

~~~~Jasper's~~~~POV~~~~

Later we all relaxed in the living room, Emmet and I playing X-Box; Edward reading to Bella while she lay across his lap; Nessie and Jacob play fighting on the floor, Emmett would join them soon judging by the glances he was throwing their way. He was losing because of it but I wasn't really complaining. Alice and Rosalie were holding a whispered discussion over magazines, Rosalie's with the latest car and Alice with the latest fashion while Carlisle had retired to his study and Esme was flicking through her 'Acquaintances Book', as we had all dubbed it. I felt warm, 'fuzzy' feeling radiating from everyone until I heard Esme gasp and a ripple of shock flow across the room. We all looked up, our eyebrows raised in identical expressions of passing curiosity. Esme stood up from her chair and placed the open book on the coffee table, "Look at this." She pointed to where the Goodwins had signed their names.

Sarah Goodwin (April 20th 1831)

Theodore Goodwin (January 5th 1855)

_Archibald Goodwin (January 5__th__ 1855)_

Virginia Harleton (September 28th 1835)

Audrey Ruston (October 13th 1898)

Finally, I saw what it was that was causing the waves of shock around me to multiply;

Viola Mae (Charleston) Masen (June 20th 1903)


	5. Nothing is Impossible for the Maestro

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (Sob…)

This is my apologizing gift for the lateness of last update… hoping to make sure no one hates me :D lol

~~~~Jasper's~~~~POV~~~~

"Impossible…" Carlisle traced his finger of the name, "Viola Masen… Born 1903" He shook his head, and moved over to a filing cabinet in the corner of his office. Nessie was typing away on the computer, probably playing a game or something. Carlisle pulled out a file, and rifled through it. Finally he pulled out what I recognized as Edward's medical report. He glanced over it, "Nothing… it doesn't mention anything about a sister. It makes no sense." He put the file back, "It makes no sense." He repeated.

"Actually it does… look at this." We all walked over to Nessie's computer, turned out she'd actually been researching. "I looked up Viola Charleston, you know the name in the brackets, got a match."

"Then why did she put down Masen?" The annoyance and confusion emitted by Edward intensified, he didn't like the idea that someone could be parading as part of his family.

Nessie smiled, "I can answer that as well. Viola Mae Charleston was born to Alexander Charleston and Rebecca Masen in 1903. Her parents died in 1908, when she was five. She was sent to live with, and later adopted by, her Uncle Edward Sr.; Aunt Elizabeth and cousin, Edward Masen…"

"So she's my cousin…" I tried to send calm over Edward, to help clear the confusion but it didn't seem to be working. "Why don't I remember her?" His annoyed sweeping gesture knocked over a pencil tidy, although what he was annoyed with was unclear.

Carlisle shrugged, "My best guess is that it's probably due to the same reason I wasn't aware of her, she couldn't visit and while it was obvious you would have a mother and father; very few people would think of an adopted sister or cousin."

I kept sending waves of calm and relaxation at Edward, trying to keep him from breaking something while Bella rubbed his back soothingly. She smiled gratefully, she obviously realized what I was trying to do.

Finally Edward spoke again, "I have to talk to her."

Alice looked unsettled, "Are you sure? She might not take it well. From the way she spoke in the cafeteria about your brother… which I'm guessing is you, since it says here," She double checked the screen, "she doesn't have any other brothers. Anyway, as I was saying, it sounds like she thinks you're dead."

Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Then what do I do?"

Emmett placed his hand caringly on Edward's back, "Wait a while, see what happens…" Carlisle nodded his approval.

The next day when the Goodwins entered the cafeteria, I felt everyone stiffen up. I immediately sent a wave of calm over them, and Alice smiled as she recognized my methods. I noticed Edward examining Viola and so did the same. She was wearing long blue jeans, a boyish chequered shirt over a white t-shirt and her characteristically curly hair bunched up into a ponytail. She was laughing and as I watched her smile, a crooked smile so like Edward's I was surprised I hadn't noticed the relationship before. She was beautiful, I realized, again like Edward; but she seemed like she was hiding her beauty… like a lamp under a bushel. I wondered why. And whether it had anything to do with what she 'was'.

~~~~Edward's~~~~POV~~~~

I found myself watching my sister/cousin for most of the day. It seemed so surreal, upon close examination she looked so much like Nessie, like someone had merely assembled pieces of my daughter in a different way. I briefly wondered what her parents had looked like before I was snapped back to reality by the girl herself.

"So… what are you all doing after school?" She grinned around the table, and I couldn't help but laugh. Finding the sister I never knew I had was so amazing, albeit she still didn't know I was alive and I couldn't for the life understand how someone so _buoyant_ could be related to me of such great seriousness (as Alice was sometimes loath to refer to me); but, somehow, just being near her lifted my spirits slightly. When we all replied that we had no plans, she beamed even more. "Then you would be all open to a jam session in the auditorium after school? Get to know one another better?" We all nodded as the bell rang, drawing our conversation to a close. I smiled, humming softly as I wrapped my arm around my wife's shoulders, heading towards Spanish when suddenly I heard Viola cry out.

"Hey! Maestro!" I turned around, somehow recognizing the name. "Catch!" She added, grinning cheekily as she tossed a red apple to me. I caught it, not understanding, but when I met her eyes I sensed something was different. Something had changed, I had passed some kind of test I didn't even know I was taking. Before I had a chance to reply, Viola had turned and run after some friends. Leaving me to pocket the apple and deciding to wait until after school to ask her about it.

I finished my last class early and headed straight to auditorium. Something told me I had to get there quickly. The others seemed to have felt the same pull as we all met at the entrance to the hallway down to the Auditorium.

"Hey, can you guys hear that?" Bella frowned in concentration. Emmett nodded.

"Someone's playing piano."

Bella shook her head, "Not that. The song, it sounds familiar…"

"Let's check it out." Nessie lead the way down the hallway. As we got closer, the familiarity of the song grew. As we opened the doors I realized what it was.

"It's your lullaby." "It's my lullaby." Bella and I spoke at once then smiled at each other. We walked down towards the stage of the auditorium. Viola was sitting at the piano, playing Bella's lullaby. She looked up and smiled, she knew.

"When did you figure it out?" I spoke up as the last notes died in the air.

"You answered to Maestro. My nickname for you." She frowned, "Don't you remember?"

I shook my head, "I don't really remember much at all. You'll have to remind me." I sat next to her on the piano stool. Bella still looked bothered by something as she stood on the other side of Viola.

"How do you know my lullaby?" She finally asked. Viola looked surprised and then smiled.

"That was your lullaby?"

"Edward wrote it for me while I was human. Where did you learn to play it?" Viola laughed.

"Edward wrote it when he was human. Dedicated it to his dream girl, his 'one true love' in fact. I used to bug him about it, until he finally taught me one day." Viola chuckled again, "I actually used to call it 'Bella's Lullaby'… Bella was the name of his piano, the then love of his life. Ironic." Emmett obviously agreed, chuckling to himself until Rosalie hit him over the back of the head. I raised my eyebrows as fragments of memories came back to me. As I gazed at the Viola before me I noticed something different.

"You cut your hair." I said simply, causing Viola to look surprised.

"Yeah… I mean yes. I always hated it long anyway." She self-consciously ran a hand through it, before deciding to change the subject.

"Shall we get this jam session on the road?" We all nodded. I began to move across to the centre of the piano seat, expecting Viola to move onto something else. She stayed put and looked confused as I nudged her.

"What are you doing?" She couldn't hide the laughter in her voice.

"I need room to play…" I met her gaze, indicating the keys as I spoke before placing my hands in position. Viola placed her hands next to mine.

"I'm afraid _brother,_" neither of us could help smiling at the word, "I can only sing or play piano. So, as my voice isn't in tune today, you're going to have to share."

"Fine then _sister,_" we both smiled again, "just make sure you keep up."

"Oh, I will." She assured me.

Hehe… Viola took it surprisingly well huh? However I have a problem. If, cause she just might, Viola ends up with a romantic interest; I'm not sure who to choose, so I'm turning to you for opinions, ideas, etc. Review and tell me if you think she should end up with: Jasper, Freddie, Seth, Vampire, Werewolf or Immortal (the last three I'll have to create characters). Jasper is only in there because he's a real sweetie, but if he ends up as the RI (romantic interest) that means Alice and Jasper never existed (Don't get me wrong I love the pairing so I can't stand to have them break up in the story). Seth and Freddie are also cool. So review and tell me your preference. Or if you have any others tell me why…

MissChiefNMashmellows

xoxo


	6. Anticipated Unexpected Developments

My lawyers are still trying to get the case to court but until then I still do not own Twilight… how sad.

~~~Nessie's~~~POV~~~

"Emmett! Give me back my muffin!"

I lifted my eyes from my drawing, to find Emmett holding a chocolate muffin high in the air, while Viola was trying to get it. I rolled my eyes, Viola had been coming over more and more often lately, and was really starting to become one of the family.

"Emmett… give Viola her muffin." Emmett looked at me and poked his tongue, giving Viola the distraction she needed to pull it out of his hand, leaving him with a few crumbs. She walked over to me, as he went off to sulk.

"Here," I looked up again to find her offering me half.

"No thanks, it's your muffin."

Viola sat down, "It's no problem. I'm always happy to share the spoils of a fight." I laughed and accepted the muffin, both of us giggling again as we dug in. I was beginning to understand the connection my aunts had with one another, although our actual relationship was unclear, Viola was beginning to feel like my very own sister. I told her so.

"It isn't just me then?" We laughed again. "I like the idea of you being my sister…" She nodded at her statement before we both drifted into silence.

Dad came into the kitchen, followed by Mum (as always). "There you are Viola." Viola didn't turn to look at him, instead winking at me and mimicking.

"Here I am Edward." Both Mum and I burst out laughing while Dad simply shook his head. The two of them were growing closer as my Dad remembered more and more about their old life, and I don't think I'd ever seen my father so happy except for the photos I'd been shown of Mum and Dad's wedding day.

"It's time to go, Jake's pack is expecting us in five minutes." I leapt up at the mention of Jake and was already out the door by the time Viola had put on her jacket. What can I say, it's Jacob….

~~~Jacob's~~~POV~~~

"The kid's close huh?" The sarcastic voice of my Beta, Leah cut through the Nessie induced stupor I had been in, momentarily causing me to stop bouncing off the walls.

"Can you please not call her that? It's either Renesme or Nessie, not 'The Kid'…" I grumbled.

Leah shrugged, "She'll always be 'The Kid' to me." She twirled her pocket knife momentarily as she examined the small piece of wood she was whittling. "Remind me why we're here anyway?"

"I want you all to meet Viola, she's a member of the Goodwins…" The others nodded remembering the family living in the house on the border, "And she's Edward's sister," I added under my breath. Leah, the only one close enough to hear, just raised an eyebrow at me before turning around. Her reason for doing soon became apparent as Nahuel entered the clearing. I shook my head, and she made fun of _my_ imprint, before finding myself suddenly knocked to the ground by a soft, medium-sized cannonball.

"Jake!" I laughed, rolling over to find Nessie grinning at me.

"Morning Nessie…" I leant in to kiss her nose. "How you been?"

My gorgeous imprint grinned back, "Good, but great now I'm here."

"As are we, so no funny business you two." I looked up to see Viola, her curls tumbling about in the wind. She smiled down at me, "Hiya Jake." I grinned back and stood up.

"Viola, good to see you again," we shook hands before I indicated to the others to come over. "I better introduce you to everyone."

"This is Embry, Alex, Juan… (Insert rest of pack's names into here) and my Beta, Leah," Viola turned to smile at Leah before gasping.

"NAHUEL!!!!!!" She ran towards the half-vampire, whose swept her up into a spin.

"It's good to see you again too, Viola."

We watched as the two just stood there grinning at each other for a few moments until suddenly we heard a rustle coming from the bushes. Seth emerged, shirtless as usual.

"Just finished patrol, the areas…" Seth caught Viola's gaze, "…clear." He breathed this last word out before catching himself. "Uh hi, I'm Seth Clearwater. Pleasure to meet you." I caught Leah's eye, both of us were thinking the same thing. "Sh***! Seth just imprinted on Edward's sister. Sh***!" Well, Leah was probably using more explexitives, but you get the gist.

Viola just smiled shyly, "Viola Charleston Masen. Charmed." Seth smiled back.

"Viola, that's pretty." She laughed.

"Thanks, I've always hated it actually." Ok, this was going far enough, I grabbed Seth's arm and began pulling him back towards the bushes.

"Seth I have some things I need to discuss with you about the patrol," The minute I started pulling him away he pulled back angry.

"I told you. The area is clear," he shot me an angry glare. "And I'm already talking to Viola. So let. Me. Go!" I growled and summoned up the one thing I knew would work in this situation. The alpha command voice.

"Seth, come with me right now." He sighed in defeat, before shooting me a glare that clearly said he would find some way to pay me back, and turned to Viola.

"We'll continue this afterwards ok?" Viola nodded, smiling. Which of course caused Seth to smile back, I tugged on his arm and his smile disappeared. "Alright, alright; I'm coming," he grumbled.

~~~Leah's~~~POV~~~

"What was that about?"

The Kid shrugged as she watched her precious boyfriend, my Alpha, drag my idiotic brother away. "It must be something really important…"

The Girl, who had originally posed a question, nodded and turned back to Nahuel. To be fair, I had been planning to call the Girl by her first name… until my idiotic brother imprinted on her. Seth imprinted on Mind-Rapist Leech's sister! Great… if they get married or something I'll actually be related to them. Ick! I tried not to gag at the thought.

"… so it's like an ultra strong form of true love at first sight?" Great, they were talking about imprinting.

"Basically… but I only know from what Leah has told me. Did I describe it right, _bonito_?" I glared at him.

"Don't call me that, I know what it means you know." To my annoyance he merely laughed.

"Did I get it right?" I nodded. "See how intelligent I am," he boasted to the Girl, I got the feeling this was a 'thing' between them. I didn't like 'things' between Nahuel and the Girl, it made me uncomfortable. So I did what I did best.

"He's good in bed too." HA! Let's see how she deals with that one. I expected her to backpedal or stammer like her brother, unfortunately she didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Really now? I didn't have him pegged for the type… so straitlaced and proper…" she poked him cheekily in the stomach causing him to roll his eyes.

"Says the 95-year old virgin…" the Girl poked her tongue out at him, muttering "I'm older than that" before turning to me.

"I hope you're not spoiling him. He hardly deserves it." I laughed as Nahuel shot a hurt look at me.

"You're right, he's a monster." We both laughed as the hurt on Nahuel's face increased, making him look slightly constipated but no less dashing (I hate how he can do that). I was beginning to actually like the Girl (I know, perish the thought) when Seth and Jacob came back through the bushes.

Oooooh… what happened? Hehe, to be continued next chapter. Unless I update this chapter. Which is entirely possible. But probably not. Lol

Yes. Seth is Viola's current romantic interest because I agree that, as some people have pointed out, he needs someone. If anyone else presents themselves though, the story may just move along that road instead of this one. I have no idea how that'd work but I think it's unlikely anyway.

I would also like to add that if anyone would like to know how Nahuel and Leah ended up together, my basis for any backstory for them would be "You Have Got To Be Kidding Me" by thunder skies. It is a truly awesome story. And I say basis because there will still be major differences between the two. But it's a basis anyway. lol

Remember: Be kind, reviews fuel my mind.

Love,

MissChiefNMashmellows.

xoxoxoxox


	7. Whose Afraid of the Little White Wolf?

Once again. No ownage of Twilight.

I'd like to give a big shout out to Maria Tanya Cullen, who has made me feel loved with all the faveing; and to stariinights, who kicked my butt into gear about giving Viola her piece of action. It was always gonna come but I just needed a little push to actually find a way to make it work. Thank you to both of you, you rock de awesomeness.

Chap 7 and 8 were written as one long one but cut in half cause I have this weird liking for all my chapters to be of similar lengths. I know, pathetic. But you get two for the price of one. I am ON a ROLL!

~~~Bella's~~~POV~~~

Jacob and Seth weren't alone. They had Fredrick with them, as well as two guys I recognized from Sam's pack. One was very tall and lanky while the other was more muscular. All five looked beat up, although the guys from Sam's pack appeared to have come out the worst. Viola appeared to go across the clearing in a second, which freaked all of us out slightly. How'd she get there so fast?

"Freddie, you alright?" All Viola's movements were jerky and hesitant, as if she was holding something back.

"Viola, I'm fine. Immortal remember?" Freddie placed his hands on her shoulders, making her stand still. "Besides, these boys here," he guestured to Jake and Seth, "did a pretty good job on those two."

At the mention of 'those two' Viola turned to glare at the two boys.

"You attacked Freddie. Why?"

Unfortunately neither boy seemed intimidated by Viola. "He was on our territory, and we don't take well to trespassers." Viola looked about to reply when Nahuel called out to her.

"Viola, let Jacob deal with this, ok? It's wolf business." Freddie grabbed Viola's hand and began to pull her toward Nahuel and Leah, Viola looked reluctant to leave but followed anyway. I thought back to the incident at school, she was obviously very protective of her family.

Jacob nodded, and assumed his role as Alpha. "The boy meant no harm, and is obviously no threat. Why did you harm him?"

The taller boy shrugged. "We're under instructions to attack all trespassers until the identity of the white wolf is discovered." Viola's teeth visibly clenched at this and even the two boys noticed.

"Hey what's up with her?"

Freddie answered for Viola, "She's very protective of family, she tends to get a little… tense at the idea of us getting hurt." The two boys just laughed at this, obviously amused and I heard Freddie mutter, "Viola, control yourself. Do you really want everyone to find out?" I watched as Viola sighed and agreed to control herself. Satisfied Freddie went over to talk to a few of the other werewolves.

After a few more questions, Jacob released the boys although he swore he'd go to the elder's about Sam's new policy. The boy's smiled cheekily, they obviously knew they'd gotten away with it. They smiled at Freddie.

"See ya Goodwin. It was a nice brawl, I have to say you put up more of a fight then that sister of yours. What's her name? Virginia?" Both Freddie and Viola glared at them, as they flounced out of the clearing.

"So they're the ones who attacked her…" Freddie took a deep breath before turning to us, "If you don't mind, I'd like a minute to compose myself." He walked off to a tree at the edge of the clearing. Viola smiled softly after him. She stood thinking for a moment, before nodding at Jacob, "I'm just gonna take a walk, be back soon." She ran out of the clearing just as Freddie made his way back to us.

"Where's she going? Is she ok?" He looked concerned. I nodded.

"She said she's just taking a walk. She'll be back soon."

"A walk?" Freddie's eyes widened. "She didn't…" He frowned and began to run in the same direction Viola had went, which I now noticed was the same way the boys had left. "VIOLA!" Uh oh; I had a bad feeling about this. We all followed.

We'd only gotten a little way into the forest when we heard growling and cries of pain from a clearing up ahead. Freddie and Nahuel looked at each other before bursting ahead of the rest of us.

"STOP THAT!" The small brown wolf in the centre of the clearing looked up from biting the muscular boy, obviously surprised. In a second, the wolf made a break for it dashing towards the far edge of the clearing. Unfortunately, Nahuel seemed prepared for this, dashing after it and returning seconds later with the wolf squirming in his arms. He dropped the wolf unceremoniously on the floor and then sat on it, obviously to stop it from getting up again. The wolf growled for a bit, obviously annoyed. The two boys, having dusted themselves off during this period, laughed but soon shut up when the wolf snarled at them, showing its teeth.

Fredrick sat down in front of the wolf, than hit it on the nose. "That is for losing your temper. You have been very, very, naughty!" The wolf whined. "Well you have. You can't keep losing your temper like that, I thought you said you could control yourself." The wolf looked away sadly, obviously regretful. "Oh, Viola… What are we going to do with you?" He rubbed the wolve's snout; all our jaws dropped.

"V..Viola?" Edward choked out. The wolf looked over and nodded its… her… head. "What? How?" I had never seen Edward look so confused. Nahuel stood up.

"Let her get dressed first, then I'm sure she'd be happy to answer your questions. Won't you Viola?" He shot a glance back at the wolf girl and she nodded halfheartedly.

Freddie looked at me, "Bella, could you go with her? Make sure she doesn't run away." Viola rolled her eyes and snorted, an amusing gesture in wolf form before trotting towards a tree at the edge of the clearing. She turned to look at me briefly and I followed.

Finally we reached the tree, where I saw her clothes and shoes were folded up. I stood at the side of the tree while she changed behind, to give her some privacy.

"Run away, humph." I took this to mean Viola was now human and capable of understandable human speech.

"How long have you been a werewolf?"

"Since I was sixteen and a half," she replied matter-of-factly, stepping barefoot from behind the tree. I was surprised to see her hair was straight. She obviously noted it because she added, "It'll be curly again soon. Shifting into wolf form just straightens my hair for a bit… I think to stop me looking like a poodle." I laughed at the joke and held out her sneakers. She took them but didn't put them on, instead moving back to group in the middle of the clearing.

"You could have told us you were a werewolf…" Viola stopped and looked at me. She seemed to be deciding whether to tell me something.

"I'm not a werewolf. Well, not exactly… more of a… Look, let's just get back to the others. I'll explain then." I nodded and fell in behind her, watching with amusement as the ends of her hair began to curl into her normal ringlets.


	8. I dub thee Princess Poodle

NO, I don't own Twilight and YES, my hair is naturally green.

~~~Edward's~~~POV~~~

"Hey P…"

"Say it Freddie and your car gets it." Freddie immediately clammed up, causing us all to laugh. Leah perked up.

"What is this you're not supposed to say?"

Freddie shot a cheeky glare at Viola. "I'm not supposed to call her 'Poodle'."

"Your car is entering dangerous territory…"

"Poodle? Why?" Freddie obviously cared too much about his car to answer this, so Viola replied.

"Because I have curly hair, and I can change into a dog." Leah fell of the rock she was sitting on, laughing. Finally she sat up.

"Sorry, that's just priceless. I now dub you Princess Poodle." Viola raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is this normal?" I nodded.

"She gave nicknames to all of us. You got lucky, mine's Mind-Rapist Leech." I said, not without amusement. Viola seemed to agree, falling over laughing herself before giving Leah a high-five. I shook my head, trust Viola side with Leah about something like that.

Jacob, of course, had a better head on his shoulders and quickly asked, "So the whole changing into a wolf is normal?"

"Isn't it normal for you?" Viola looked at him expectantly.

"Yes.. well, but we are… you aren't…"

"I'm not from the Quileute tribe," she finished with a smile. Jacob nodded. "It's normal for me too. But so are many other things."

"These would be the things you hinted at when you were talking to me right?" Bella asked, I looked at my wife. What were these things? And why was my wife getting hints? Viola again nodded.

"I'm not a werewolf. I'm half werewolf. Kinda like Nessie and Nahuel." We all nodded, ok, still unsure where this was going.

"And…" Nahuel coaxed. She shot an annoyed look at him before sighing and whispering just loud enough for us to hear.

"And… my other half just might happen to vampire…" Ok. THAT was unexpected.

"How the F*** is that possible?" Leah burst out. She turned to look at me and Jacob. "That's f**** ing impossible, right?"

I shrugged, "Considering Viola exists, I guess not. Though I concur, I would like to know how this came about."

"Well, my current theory is that when the vampire bit me the saliva of the werewolf somehow entered the bloodstream and mutated causing me to become," She gestured to herself, "this. Whatever it is I am."

"Wait, you were bitten by a vampire? There was a werewolf there?" Seth looked concerned and I briefly remembered that he'd imprinted earlier on my sister.

"Well, yes. And after the vampire bit me, they both started fighting. I got away while they were distracted." I saw tears in the corners of her eyes and moved to hug her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. She smiled up at me gratefully.

"Thanks… just some bad memories is all. I'll be fine." Freddie rubbed her back and she turned to hug him. Seth looked awkward, he wanted to hug her but he wasn't sure… I nodded at him, it was ok. He beamed at me before wrapping his arms around her. She laughed at the display of affection and I saw his face light up again. _I made her laugh!_ I laughed myself at that.

"So what exactly is a half-leech, half-werewolf like?" Leah moved on briskly, eager to cut the hugging short before she might be forced to participate.

Viola shrugged, "I drink blood and consume large quantities of human food (That got a laugh from the others), I can change into a wolf although I don't have that constant high body temperature, I'm not exactly ice cold either, just a little colder than normal; and I have the whole super speed and strength but I don't sparkle in sunlight." She stopped.

" I'm a bit miffed about that actually, it looks really cool." She frowned and thought for a moment, "I _think_ that covers it…"

Even Leah looked impressed.

~~~Leah's~~~POV~~~

Woah. Information overload. PP (Princess Poodle) was actually pretty cool. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being related to her. Wait no, she's half leech... so is Nahuel… stop it logic, I was on a roll… but… shut it! I don't like her and that's final.

"… like Leah." I heard Embry say. What was with me not focusing on what people are saying today?

"What?" I shot a glare at him, he better not have been insulting me!

He put his arms up in defense. "I was just saying Viola's a girlie-wolf, like you." Wait. That's true. Viola can phase into a wolf. Viola is a girl. OMFG! I'm not the only female werewolf anymore. Damn it. I can't hate the girl now, leechiness or no leechiness. I searched for an appropriate come back. I smiled at Viola.

"Bitch." She laughed, recognizing the irony.

"Right back at you."

I glanced out the corner of my eye at my Alpha and nodded, letting him know that, although I was not about to willingly head into a mushy sisterhood with Viola, I at least accepted her. She was pretty cool. Much cooler then MRL (Mind-Rapist Leech) anyway. I heard MRL laugh, "Thanks a lot."

GET THE F**** OUT OF MY HEAD! … bloodsucking bastard… He just laughed again.

Hehe… I love Leah. She is an awesome character. AND NO LONGER THE ONLY GIRLIE WOLF… yay.


	9. Sorry An Authors Note

Dear Reader (If your still out there)

You are totally free to hate me lol. I know I haven't updated in like an age and you're most likely not going to not like what I'm about to say. Trust me I honestly wanted to update but it seems like my lifestyle at the moment just isn't allowing me time to continue to tell the adventures of Viola Mae as I'd like to. I promise I shall try to update occaisionally but there will most likely be long periods between them (look how long it took for me to get this message up!). Anyway I apologise, because as a long time lurker back in the day I know you guys deserve better. Sigh, just tell my stupid life that though.

Yours apologetically, sincerely and with plenty of 'please-don't-hate-me' chocolate,

MissChiefNMashmellows.


End file.
